Juste toi et moi
by Deadlyfury
Summary: Harold s'enferme dans une chambre de stockage avec Astrid. Tous les deux vont se retrouver dans une situation quelque peu gênante...


Salut !

Cette fanfiction, ce n'est pas moi qui l'est écrite, je l'ai trouvé sur Wattpad et je l'ai trouvé mignonne. ^^

J'ai juste écris la fin. Car j'ai trouvé que ça manquait une fin quoi. :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Astrid était actuellement dans la Grande salle, donnant à manger à Tempête.  
Harold était absent depuis un bon moment, car Stoik voulait lui parler pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le matin même et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle savait qu'il ne risquait rien, après tout c'était son père, mais son absence devenait rudement longue.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et a été rapidement refermée. C'était Harold. Il avait l'air assez inquiet. Il était perturbé car quand il aperçut Astrid, il cria légèrement .

- Astrid ! Euh .. salut Astrid... Salut ! euh qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? " Astrid eut un petit rire et se dirigea vers Harold, qui semblait effrayé.

- Euh... je suis entrain de nourrir tempête mais...

- Harold ! Astrid a été coupé par Stoïk criant son fils à l'extérieur .

- Qu'est-ce que votre père - mmpH... Astrid a été encore une fois coupé mais par Harold couvrant sa bouche avec sa main .

- Astrid reste tranquille... je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve. chuchota t-il avant d'enlever sa main.

- Qu'es qu'il se passe ?

- Nous avons parlé de nombreuses choses, mais c'est partit en vrille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Mais sur quoi ce sont t-ils disputés? pensait Astrid.  
Elle sortit rapidement de ses pensées lorsque les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent.  
Harold l'emmena rapidement dans l'une des chambre de stockage et ferma la porte. Il se retourna vers Astrid et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, puis ils ne firent tous les deux, aucun bruit.

Astrid pouvait entendre très précisement les paroles de Stoik et Geulefort, qui se rapprochaient de leur cachette.

- Ugh où est passé Harold ? " Demanda Stoik avec colère .

- Calme toi Stoik . Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a 20 ans, qu'il est prêt à parler de mariage. Il a beau avoir l'age, s'il n'est pas prêt... attends encore. "

Le coeur d'Astrid s'est arrêté. C'est vrai qu' Harold avait 20 ans maintenant et il avait l'âge de se marier... Mais Comme elle, il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour ça. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers Harold qui était maintenant appuyé contre le mur, à coté d'elle, tête baissé. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs visages devinrent rouges.

- Eh bien, il vaut mieux être prêt bientôt! cria Stoik . Pour l'amour de Thor il sera chef dans une paire d'année et d'ici là, il va devoir commencer à avoir une famille ! Je veux des petits-enfants !

C'en était trop pour Harold. Astrid le regarda glissé le long du mur et se mettre dans une position accroupie. Elle s'assit à son tour. Aucun des deux n'osaient ouvrir la bouche.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harold n'est pas excité ! Je lui ai dit que nous allions signer un contrat avec les Hoffersons . Il aime cette fille depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle. " dit Stoïk. J'ai vu la façon dont il la regarde . "

Astrid ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle tourna la tête vers Harold et le vit rougir.  
Il l'a regarda à son tour.  
- Je suis désolé. dit-il  
Elle rigola avant d'ajouter  
- T'excuses pas voyons... C'est... C'est pas toi, je veux dire... C'est ton père qui veut devenir grand-père... Dit-elle tout en rougissant.  
- Mais c'est assez génant...  
- C'est vrai ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Tu m'aimes depuis le jour où tu m'a vu ?  
Il toussa  
- Et bien... Oui. Enfin, j'ai toujours été attiré par toi physiquement... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, quand j'ai vu la personne que tu étais.  
- Et... Je suis quoi ?  
Harold balança sa tête en arrière pour la posé contre le mur.  
- C'est une question piège ? Demanda t-il  
Astrid se mis à rire.  
- Non, c'est une question tout à fait normal.  
Il sourit.  
- Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable. Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles, je veux dire, tu es toi même. Tu es belle, drole, genereuse. Tu sais écouter les gens qui ont besoin de se faire entendre... Avec toi je suis moi même, j'ai pas besoin de faire des efforts. T'as beau être mauvaise cuisinière, ou être mauvaise actrice, je t'aime quand même.  
Astrid se mis à rougir. Elle s'approcha d'Harold et l'embrassa sur la joue pendant quelques secondes.  
- T'es trop mignon... Souffla t-elle

Elle était sur le point d'ajoutée quelque chose, quand elle a remarqué quelque chose .Elle se leva pour voir de plus prêt.  
Harold l'a suivit du regard, l'a voyant s'avancer vers l'étagère en bois. Quelque chose était dans la pièce avec eux . Un terreur terrible.  
Bien entendu le dragon commença à faire du boucan pas possible. Harold commença à paniquer, ayant peur que son père est des soupsons. Il se leva et avança vers Astrid.  
- Il va nous faire reperé !  
- Attends... Souffla Astrid qui trouva un sac vide et commença à essayer d'attraper le dragon qui était tout en haut de l'étagère.

- Bébé, donne moi un coup de pouce, je ne peux pas l'atteindre. "

- tu n'es pas assez grande ?

- Je te rappelle que t'es plus grand que moi !

«Bien». Il a fait un pas et avec ses mains, à fait la courte échelle à Astrid.

- Plus haut ! elle a chuchoté

- Je ne peux pas aller plus haut ! Je suis loin d'avoir une force de malade ! Grommela t-il

- Eh bien, je ne peux pas l'atteindre ! " Elle baissa la tête et regarda Harold mais quand elle se retourna vers lui, le terreur sauta sur elle.

Astrid cria et tomba en arrière faisant tomber Harold en avant . Ils ont atterri sur le sol, faisant un gros BOUM.

Astrid ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Harold sur elle , leurs nezs se touchant presque. Ils se regardèrent longuement... Ils s'apprêtèrent à s'embrasser quand le terreur terrible poussa la porte de la chambre de stockage...

- Qu'est-ce que ... disent simultanément Stoik et Geulefort méprisés de voir Astrid avec Harold planant au-dessus d'elle. Harold et Astrid rougirent.

- Euh s - salut ... Papa ..." dit Harold, complétement gêner.

Geulefort me mit à rire

- Je pense qu'ils vont être prêt Stoik !

Le silence s'était installé dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde regardait Harold et Astrid qui ne bougeaient toujours pas. Stoik regardait son fils la bouche grande ouverte avec une grand sourire.

- Et tu me disais que t'étais pas prêt ! rigola Stoik

- Non, non ! Attendez ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Tenta Astrid

- Mais bien sûr, et qu'es qu'ont doit croire ? Demanda Rustik arrivant à son tour avec la bande, mort de rire.

- Avouez le ! Vous cachez bien votre jeu ! lança Kranedur

- Oh dieu... Souffla Harold avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans le cou d'Astrid, toujours en dessous de lui.

- Harold, tu compte te lever, ou mettre la situation encore plus embarrassante ? chuchota Astrid

Harold se leva rapidement et frotta sa combinaison. Astrid se leva à son tour et regarda, toute rouge, les vikings qui étaient autour d'eux.

- Harold, il va falloir qu'on discute. Dit Stoik en souriant

- Ohhh papa ! Y a rien à dire ! C'était un accident ! On est tombé !

Les vikings se mirent à rire. Geulefort, lui baissa le sourire. Stoik ajouta :

- Allons, allons, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir ! T'as voulu... Avoir un petit moment avec ta copine... C'est normal !

Harold frappa son front avec sa main tout en soufflant. Astrid lui chuchota " laisse moi faire " Elle fit un pas vers les vikings.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous rigolez ! On a le droit d'être un peu seuls que je sache !

Tout le monde se tus. Harold ouvrit brusquement les yeux secouant les mains. Il marmonna " Astrid ! Mais qu'es que tu fais ? T'empire la situation ! " Elle ne lui prêta aucune intention.

- Parce qu'on vous nous avez trouvé dans une position un peu spéciale, vous vous imaginez des choses ! Si vous voulez savoir, oui, on a voulu " passer" du temps ensemble ! Mais un terreur terrible nous a dérangé et en voulant l'attraper, on est tombé !

- Comme par hazard... Souffla Kognedur. Ils disent tous ça !

Tout le monde commença à parler, rigoler... Sans croire un mot de ce qu'ils racontaient.

Harold avança vers Astrid.

- Laisse tomber... ça ne sert à rien. Mais merci, au moins mon père ne sais pas que je le fuyais... Pour une fois, j'aimerai qu'on soi... Juste toi et moi. dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule avec un joli sourire

Astrid tourna la tête et lui sourie à son tour. Leurs visages était vraiment proches.

Elle se tourna complétement pour lui faire face, sans le lâcher du regard. Harold ne voulait qu'une chose à ce moment là, c'est de l'embrasser sans s'arrêter, d'avoir ce désir profond qui éveille en vous des sensations tellement agréable. Seulement, le fait qu'il y est les autres, le rendait "timide"; de plus que il y a quelques minutes, ils avaient été pris dans une situation embarrassante.

Astrid n'était qu'à quelques centimètres seulement des lèvres d'Harold. Elle lui prit la main discrètement et délicatement puis elle l'entraina vers la sortie.

Les vikings reprirent leurs activités et Rustik et les autres se rassirent à une table.

Stoik se remis à rire

- Haha Geulefort, qu'es ce que je dois croire ?

- Qu'il ne s'est rien passé dans cette chambre de stockage Stoik. dit-il avec sérieux

- Qu'es ce que tu en sait ?

- Je le sais. C'est tout. Je pense que s'ils voulaient être tous les deux, ils n'auraient pas choisis un endroit pareil. Je pense que ton fils n'a pas voulu entendre tes paroles et qu'il s'est caché ici avec Astrid.

Stoik baissa le sourire. Geulefort ajouta :

- Laisse le vivre un peu Stoik. C'est à lui de prendre le contrôle de sa vie, pas toi.

- C'est mon fils, que je sache ! Non ? J'ai le droit de lui dire ce qui est mieux pour lui !

- Oui. Mais s'il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas. Tu lui en reparlera plus tard, en attendant, laisse le avec Astrid, je crois que là, ils vont passé du temps ensemble ! *rire*

Stoik rigola à son tour, puis ils partirent rejoindre quelques vikings dans la Grande Salle.

Pendant ce temps...

Astrid poussa la porte et entraina Harold dehors. Ils coururent dans le village, et finirent par s'arrêter dans un endroit calme.

Astrid se remis en face d'Harold, lui tenant les mains, puis s'appuya contre le mur d'une maison. Elle mis ses bras autour du cou d'Harold qui se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux simultanément.

- Je suppose que c'est carrément mieux comme ça, non ?

- Carrément mieux... Souffla Harold avant de s'approcher doucement, et d'effleurer les lèvres d'Astrid.

Il commença à embrasser doucement sa joue, son cou, puis ses lèvres.

Ce mouvement presque timide devint un baiser passionné. Harold enroula ses bras entour de sa taille, tout en l'embrassant avec amour. Astrid passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns tout en lui rendant son baiser.

Harold se décolla le premier, essoufflé par l'étreinte.

- En y pensant, on a bien fait de sortir de cette pièce, on aurait été pris vraiment en flagrant délit...

Astrid ne disait rien, et le regardait.

- Depuis tout à l'heure, j'attends qu'on est enfin ce moment...

- Harold. Le coupa t-elle

- Oui ?

- ... Tais toi. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement

Prit par surprise, Harold plaqua ses mains contre le mur. Mais, elles finirent par atteindre le corps d'Astrid assez rapidement. Il caressa ses hanches, son dos, et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Astrid avait un main sur sa joue, l'autre enroulait son cou. Bientôt, leurs langues entrèrent en contact.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi fusionnels. Ils découvraient des sensations encore jamais atteintes. Ils ne voulaient jamais s'arrêter.

Ils finirent par se décoller.

Ils se sourirent sans dire un mot, puis Astrid prit la main d'Harold et ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit bien précis.

- J'avais pas vraiment envie que ça s'arrête maintenant... Dit Harold, presque rougissant.

Astrid s'approcha de son oreille.

- Ca ne s'arrêtera pas maintenant. Ce soir... C'est juste toi et moi.

Il lui sourit.

Tous les deux passèrent la plus belle nuit de toute leur vie.


End file.
